


(you are Mine said she)

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Sometimes Bail comes home from work at night.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	(you are Mine said she)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea, but diebrarian dared me to write it. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. The title is from “may i feel said he” by e.e. cummings

  
It was like being caught in a sudden rainstorm - 

She was gratefully sliding out of her heels for a lowkey dinner with Bail when he surprised her with a sweeping, full body kiss. Her toes curled and she leaned into him. 

“You’re home early,” she whispered, a grin playing across her face.

“My last meeting was canceled, and I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Goal accomplished,” she said and pulled him down for another all consuming kiss. 

Aldra and the Senatorial district on Coruscant synced up. This happened from time to time, and being Core Worlds, it meant Bail was home in time for dinner in the evening. And he came home _hungry._

Now, he nibbled her bottom lip, then kissed across her cheek to whisper, “Plans for tonight?”

“You, just you,” she said. 

“Perfect,” he murmured. 

She pulled away. “Give me a minute to freshen up, please? I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” 

“Of course,” Bail said, releasing her.

He watched her carefully as she made her way to the fresher. She closed the door with a wink and he chuckled. Breha could hear him moving around in the galley, it sounded like he was preparing some snacks, pouring drinks. 

The mirror showed her face, happy and flushed that Bail was home, but with deep bags under her eyes. It had been a long week and it wasn’t over yet. She loosely braided her hair, and stepped into the shower, setting it to ion. Not as nice as water, but it did the job, and she wouldn’t have to dry her hair, which would eat into her time with Bail. 

Wrapping herself in her cherry red robe, she hurried out to Bail. He was sprawled on the couch in their bedroom. 

“No fire?” she joked, with a nod to the fireplace. 

He laughed, but his brow furrowed. “There’s a euphemism here,” he said after a second. “But I’ll be damned if I can think of it right now. Do you know how distracting you are?”

With a small smile, she settled next to him and pulled a few grapes off the tray. She didn’t answer his rhetorical question, instead asking after his day.

“Oh, it was fine. A flurry of comms, emergencies on other worlds. Nothing that Alderaan can really help with at the moment. And how are things here?” 

“Grand,” she said. “I had a busy day, all things considered. Although I think I’m being kept to Aldra for the next few weeks. I can’t think why,” she teased. She snuggled up next to him with a deep sigh. He wrapped his arms around her. 

They munched on their light dinner, sipped at their wine, and Breha felt her shoulders unlock and relax. He was running his hands up and down her arms, a gentle question. She replied with a kiss. 

“C’mere, B,” Bail said after a minute of this. “Come on.” 

She smiled, her eyes bright and teasing. “Where are we going?”

He didn’t say anything, but rather pushed her down on the couch and covered her. Breha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. To her, he felt like the galaxy’s heaviest, most comforting blanket. She was content with this, just kissing him, toying with the silky hair at his neck. Bail was careful to keep himself propped up on his arm so not to settle his full weight on her. His other hand deliciously swept up and down her body. 

This would be enough for her tonight. She was tired after what felt like a thousand meetings today. There had been a press conference about some new education policies, and a countless other comms she’d read and sent and read again. 

Bail never pushed her, their love making was always a collaboration. But she could, ummm, tell right now that he wanted more from her. And sure enough, his hand made its way inside her robe and up her thigh. She reached for his wrist and gently pulled his hand away before it reached his target. 

“I’m all set, B.” 

He nodded his understanding and started to move off of her, when she pulled him back down, tightening her fingers around his hand. 

“Okay?” he murmured against her lips. 

She laughed. “But you’re not. So.”

“So?” He pulled back to look her in the eyes, unsure where she was going. Breha could see the confusion in his eyes, and behind that, the lust, glassy eyed and wanting. 

“So why don’t you fuck my thighs, instead?”

All the air wooshed out of him, and she started playfully sucking on his ear. 

They don’t do this often, and when they do, it’s because she’s already come so much that she’s too sensitive, too vulnerable for more. But tonight, she wants him to tease, she wants to see him undone. It’s enough that he’s here and burning for her. 

“Yeah that, uh. Sounds great. Want me to get a condom?”

“The couch is leather, B. Easy to clean.” 

He laughed. “Thank the stars for that.” He did pull back now, to undress. Breha teased and touched whatever skin she could reach of him. Her robe had slipped back to reveal enough of her skin. He thoughtfully pulled a bottle of lube from her bedside table and, warming it up first, traced the inside of her thighs, skirting her quim. He was so good to her, she thought, as he worked the first coat into a playful massage. 

It was relaxing. She wasn’t turned on, as much as she felt comforted and soothed. After a second coat, she impatiently pulled him back up. He propped himself up on his elbows again, and she crossed her ankles. 

“Talk to me, Bail,” she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down to nuzzle his jawline. 

He wasn’t very eloquent when he first slid his cock between her soft thighs, but the moan got the point across. She kissed him fondly as he started slow, clearly trying to pace himself. 

Breha kept an arm at his shoulders, but skirted her left hand down to squeeze his bum, nipping at his lips as she did so. His hips twitched and she felt his cock jump a bit, sliding home again. 

“You’re so....” he murmured. 

She clenched her legs tighter. “Come on, B, I’m so what?”

He moaned again, swore, and began moving faster over her. “You’re so... soft and...” he was panting now. 

It’s sweet when he can’t last long. He was often embarrassed, but she always took it as a very high compliment. 

“Warm,” he ground out, moving faster still against her thighs, just teasing her quim, but not enough that she needed to do anything about it. Her robe was slipping open, baring even more of her breasts to him. He didn’t even notice. 

“So good, and tight, and... Breha!” 

She felt his cum on her thighs, felt him trembling above her, still holding himself above her. “That’s right, darling,” she said, nuzzling his ear.

“Damn,” he said, and his full weight was being cradled by her body. There was a quick tangle of legs as she opened hers again. He kissed her, then pushed himself back up on his knees. 

“Are you sure you don’t... want anything?”

“Well,” she said untying the belt around her robe and shimmying out of the sleeves. “You can clean up.”

He laughed. “Will do.”

She stripped off the robe to toss it in the laundry, grabbed a fresh nightdress, and stepped into the fresher once more to clean off her now sticky legs. Coming out again, Bail had not only cleaned off the couch, but he’d brought the remainder of their meal to the galley. Kissing Breha on the forehead, he stepped into the fresher and she heard the water rushing in the shower a moment later. 

Breha crawled into bed and collapsed down into the blankets and pillows with a groan of her own, delighted to have reached the day’s end. A night with Bail radiating heat at her was always a night well spent. She closed her eyes against the low light of the room and waited for him to come to bed. 

“Are you awake?” said his soft voice, and Breha opened her eyes again to their dark bedroom, Bail sliding in beside her and taking her elbow gently.

“I didn’t realize I wasn’t,” Breha said. She yawned, and turned towards him, crashing into him a bit. “How are you feeling?”

“Sex on the couch is a habit at this point,” Bail said, not answering her question.  
  
“No wet spot,” she reported, happily kicking her legs. 

He laughed, and tried to get comfortable. Bail would have to get up early tomorrow, she knew, but he seemed like he was clinging to consciousness and as tired as she was, it was hard to sleep next to a restless partner.

“Bail, I can hear you thinking.”

“I feel like I didn’t do you justice. Tonight, I mean.”

“Oh, darling,” she said curling into him. “I love you more than orgasms. It’s been a long day, I just wanted you.”

“It’s just... I don’t know.” He huffed near her ear.

Breha knew their libidos weren’t perfectly aligned. Partnerships who were always on the same page only existed in holodramas. 

“It’s like this, love. I don’t need an orgasm every day. I’ve had a long day, I was too tired to get worked up tonight. And you know I have a drawer full of toys if I want.” 

“I know,” he said. “But I sometimes need a reminder.”

“I’m happy to do that,” she said, kissing his cheek. “It’s also... very, very gratifying that you come home so turned on. Like I have a treasure or something, every time you look, I can give you something valuable. And there are no diminishing returns.”

“Urgh,” he said. “I hate that analogy.” He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her completely. “It’s more like... something alive. Maybe it’s like plants - they take carbon out of the air and make oxygen.” 

“And I hate _that_ analogy! I can’t make your oxygen, Bail!” But she was laughing. He joined her, she could feel him laughing around her. Neither of them could put their finger on it. 

“It’s sometimes enough to have you need me,” Breha said quietly after they’d lapsed into silence. “And sometimes I need you, too. Not like, oxygen level. But. I always feel better with you near me. You’re my favorite person, even if you aren’t actively having sex with me. I love _you_.” 

“I love you. So much. I will always want to show you.”

Breha yawned again. “Show me by letting me sleep, B.”

He kissed the top of her head, and his arm swept down her body again, lulling her and soothing her. As she fell into dreams, she hoped that one day she could make him understand. All she wanted was him near her. They had a thousand intimacies together, and his attention was sometimes what she wanted most of all.


End file.
